The One When Katty Finds Out
by LeaWanky
Summary: Pretty Little Liars fic. Aria Montgomery has a twin-Katty. Ezria


Pretty Little Liars one-shot. I wrote it for my friend and I decided to publish it so, Hopel you like it. ^~^ In this story, Aria has a twin-Katty. Katty used to go to boarding school but her mom decided that she needs to be free and go to a normal school. Skylar, Katty's friend, is actually Ezra's younger sister, who was a friend of Katty in boarding school until Ezra decided she can come to his school and try it out.

Katty's POV

It was the first day of junior year.

Aria and Katty, the twins that nobody thought they were twins, was getting ready in their room, and as every girl in Junior year, they both don't know what to wear. A dress with short boots? A T-shirt with skinny jeans? Or maybe a red mini skirt with white shirt? After 20 mins of dressing up and fixing their make-up, they both left the house and walked to school.

As they got to school, Aria saw Emily calling at her name and running at her direction.  
'Hey!' she said while she gasped 'Almost thought you're not gonna come. The first class starts in 5 mins! I heard the new English teacher is super cute.'  
She blinked at Aria while giggling.  
'Yeah well..' Aria laughed 'Katty is also in our class this year'  
'Argh' Emily hugged Katty while laughing 'I'll see you in class! Aria, you're coming? Spencer wants to see us before first class'  
'Yeah just 1 sec.. Katty!' 'What' 'Is Skylar here yet? I don't want to leave you here alone'  
I looked around me until I saw a girl dropping all her books on the floor.  
_Yup, That's Skylar_ I thought to myself.  
'Yeah, here see is' I said while pointing at that akward girl dropping all her books in the middle of the street  
'That's her? Geez Katt you need to find some more friends hover here' Aria punched my shoulder as I looked at her leaving, and then looking at Skylar.  
She already picked up all her books, but then she saw me..  
'HEY KATTY' she shouted at me, and of course, the books fell again.  
_Oh God Why_ I said while looking at the sky.  
I put my bag on my shoulder and ran towards her.  
'What are you doing?' I said, looking down at her.  
'Argh Katty I'm so nervous. I've never studied in a normal school before.' She said almost in tears, 'It's so awkard and everyone's staring and I just...' Ok here she started crying 'I knew that's not a good idea. Argh stupid brother telling me to move to this stupid school with all the stupid people' 'It's going to be fine' I said 'Not everyone's staring' 'Geez thanks Katt ILY2.' Come 'on I'm just kidding. Standup. Come here.' I helped her stand up 'look at yourself, you're beautiful.'

The school bell rang, and everyone walked inside and to their classes. Skylar and I walked into the English class and sat one next to each other. After theme Aria and Emily entered the class in group of four. I know theme.. Aria was with um.. emily, Spencer nad the last one I think her name is Hanna.

_Yes that's hanna! I remember her! Wow she used to be really f-_

'Ok guys' A male voice cut my thoughts. I shook my head and turned to the board. I saw this tall man standing with his face to the board, writing something on the bored 'Mr. Fitz' Oh yeah, that's Skylar's older brother! I remember him, super cute. After writing his name on the board, he turned around slowly. 'I'm your new English teache-' He stopped talking and stared at one of his students. I turned around and I saw Aria staring at him confused. My head was like watching a Tanis game. I looked at Aria and then at Ezra and then at Aria and then at Ezra. The Fuck is going on here. 'Aria' I whispered 'Aria' Finally she turned around at me 'W-What?' She said. 'What's going on here? Is that the guys you told me you kissed at the ba-' 'Hey young lady' Ezra said while walking towards me 'What's your name please?' 'Katty Montgomery' I said looking at his face. I wanted to see his reaction, if he'll be mad or just forgive me becasue I'm a Montgomery. 'Well, I guess I'll have to see both of you after class. Katty and ... ?' 'A-Aria' she said to him. I'm sure something's going on there.

Omfg My sister is sleeping with her teacher.

All the lesson Ezra totally ignored Aria. She knew all the questions and he totally ignored her.  
After the lesson I didn't leave my sit. So did Aria. 'Should we do this?' Ezra said looking at Aria, totally ignoring me, like I'm not even there.  
'I don't know.. I'm sure she won't tell anyone. That's my sister' Aria said 'I-I trust her'  
I turned around at her smiling, but still confused.  
'O-Ok then.. I guess I trust her too' Ezra said, Standing up and walking towards Aria.  
'Katty please understand me.. I didn't know he'll be my teacher I-'  
'Wait.'I turned around at her 'Thats the guy you kissed at the bar? seriously?'  
'What's wrong wi-'  
'He's too hot for you.' I said while laughing  
'Don't worry, I won't tell' I stood up and walked towards them to hug Aria.  
'Oh Wait' I pulled Aria away 'I can tell Skylar, right? She's my best friends for 9 years and she's your sister! Na-ah I'm telling her-'  
'Katty'  
'I don't care.I'm telling her. You can what ever you want I'm telling her.'  
'Katty! It's ok, you can tell her.'  
'oh. Ok.' I walked towards the door but I stopped right in the entery.  
'Wait!'  
'What?' Aria said in an angry tone  
'Can I have a photo of you two kissing ? That will be really awesome and weird an-'  
'OUT' Aria shouted at my direction.  
'Ok, Bossy. I'll see you at home'

When I walked out the class, a super cute boy name Noel said he's with me in English class and he think I'm really cute, and he asked me out. I agreed and I walked away with a big smile on my face.

_Yup, pretty good first day of school for one Katty Montgomery. _


End file.
